The Darkness Within
by Serrana
Summary: Harry a tué Voldemort. Il a été forcé de retourner chez les Dursley et maintenant il entend une voix dans sa tête. La voix l'aide comme nul autre, mais qui est-ce ? FIC Tiro, suite de la trad de Rikka Yomi.
1. Chapter 1

**THE DARKNESS WITHIN**

Je reprends la suite de la traduction de Rikka Yomi de la fanfiction de Tiro. **Il est donc impératif de lire le début de la fic publié par Rikka Yomi.**

Merci.

Auteur : Tiro

Tradutrice : Serrana

Bêta Traductrice & Correctrice : Sevmia

* * *

« Je pense que nous n'avons plus rien à nous dire. »

« Et bien, il y a encore quelques petites choses que je voudrais vous demander », dit Dumbledore.

« Pourquoi un simple directeur me pose-t-il toutes ces questions ? » demanda Priscus, croisant ses bras sur sa poitrine. « Merde, il est super tôt dans la matinée, vous venez flanqué de personnes et pensez que vous pouvez faire ce que vous voulez ! Excusez-moi, mais c'est mon manoir et mes règles. Et je veux être seul. »

« Votre connexion avec Voldemort sera alors connue, et personne ne voudra plus faire d'affaires avec vous », dit triomphalement le directeur. Si Priscus n'était pas si agacé, il aurait roulé des yeux.

« Ecoutez, le ministère sait déjà à propos de ma connexion », dit l'homme. « Je n'ai pas peur que tout le monde sorcier sache. J'ai fait une déclaration sur ma situation avec Voldemort et c'est consultable librement par qui le voudrait. Maintenant je vous souhaite une bonne journée et j'espère que vous ne reviendrez plus ici. »

« Je suis désolé mais je ne peux pas faire ça », répondit Dumbledore en ouvrant violemment la porte. « Mon Ordre se bat contre ceux du côté de Voldemort, et vous êtes l'un d'eux. Donc vous allez être tué ici et maintenant. »

Priscus le fixa. Il conclut que Dumbledore était fou. Les cris de Tom indiquaient que l'ancien Seigneur des Ténèbres était d'accord avec lui.

« Vous vous moquez de moi », dit finalement l'adolescent.

« Pas du tout. Alastor, retiens-le. »

Priscus sortit sa baguette en un instant, et Maugrey vola dehors dans la seconde. Tonks essaya d'atteindre sa baguette mais en vain ; le sort venant de l'adolescent la fit entrer en collision avec Maugrey dehors. Priscus pointa sa baguette contre Dumbledore et menaça :

« Partez, sinon j'alerte le ministère. »

_« Ouais, pars connard ! » _cria Tom dans son esprit, en agitant les bras. _«Tu es mort si je t'attrape, Dumbledore ! Tu ferais bien de couriiiiiiir ! »_

Priscus réussit à ne pas grimacer à la voix criarde de Tom, et ordonna au directeur :

« Bon, partez maintenant. _Dehors_. »

Après avoir réussi à virer cet homme fou de sa propriété, Priscus alla au salon. Il lança de la poudre de cheminette dans les flammes et y introduisit sa tête.

« Bureau de Cornelius Fudge »

-o-

Cornelius Fudge lisait la Gazette du Sorcier, il venait juste d'arriver à son bureau quand le foyer s'enflamma. Il abaissa le papier et quand il vit qui c'était, il bondit.

« Mr Metus, qu'est-ce qui vous amène dans mon bureau à cette heure de la journée ? » demanda-t-il en s'agenouillant. L'homme dans le feu semblait fatigué et un peu stressé. Ayant passé du temps avec Lucius et Priscus, Cornelius savait que tout deux aimaient dormir jusqu'à tard dans la matinée. C'est pourquoi c'était si surprenant de voir le plus jeune des deux levé si tôt.

« Je souhaite porter plainte et je ne sais pas à qui m'adresser. »

« Une plainte ? »

« Oui, contre Albus Dumbledore. J'aurais dû faire le dossier depuis longtemps. »

« Dumbledore vous a-t-il harcelé ? » demanda Fudge.

« Oui, plusieurs fois. La dernière c'était il y a quelques minutes. Je l'ai forcé à partir » expliqua Priscus. « À qui dois-je m'adresser ? »

« Je peux personnellement porter plainte pour vous, Mr Metus », dit le ministre. « Lucius est-il avec vous ? »

« Il dort encore, le chanceux bâtard. »

« Alors rejoignez-le, et ne vous inquiétez pas. La plainte sera enregistrée sans perte de temps. »

« Merci beaucoup Cornelius », dit Priscus, très heureux que le ministre soit de son côté et de celui de Lucius. L'argent et le charme étaient très utiles. « Que ferais-je sans un brave homme comme vous ? »

Fudge fut touché par cet éloge et dès que la conversation fut terminée, il se dépêcha de déposer plainte et de ranimer le feu. Personne ne plaisante avec l'amant de Lucius Malfoy, pas même Dumbledore.

-o-

« Que s'est-il passé, amour ? » demanda Lucius d'un ton endormi à Priscus qui se faufilait à l'intérieur de la chambre dans la semi-pénombre.

« Rien », dit Priscus pendant qu'il se débarrassait de son peignoir et se collait à son amant. « Juste des nuisances. »

« Pourquoi est-ce que j'ai l'impression que c'est quelque chose d'important ? » murmura le blond alors qu'il enroulait ses bras autour de l'adolescent, fermant à nouveau les yeux.

« Ne t'inquiète pas pour ça. », dit l'adolescent. « Seulement... Laisse-moi rester comme ça. »

-o-

Dumbledore regardait le parchemin avec une fureur blême. Comment ce Priscus Metus osait-il salir ainsi son nom, le_ grand _nom d'Albus Dumbledore ? Comment osait-il déposer plainte ? Dumbledore voulait juste s'assurer de débarrasser le monde de ses nuisances, et déjà une des plus grandes osait essayer de le traîner dans la boue !

Il sortit brusquement un parchemin, et écrivit une réponse furieuse pour Fudge et Priscus, déterminé à ne pas laisser passer ça.

-o-

Lucius fixa Priscus après avoir lu la réponse furieuse de Dumbledore. Draco et Pansy étaient également dans le salon, voulant observer le couple. L'école commençait dans quelques jours pour leur sixième année.

« Qu'as-tu fait exactement ? » demanda Lucius à son amant.

« Oh, j'ai seulement porté plainte contre lui. »

« Quoi ? Tu ne peux pas faire ça contre un homme comme Albus Dumbledore ! »

« Je n'ai pas fait ça contre lui. », expliqua Priscus calmement, « J'ai porté plainte contre un homme fou qui a essayé de me tuer. »

« Te tuer ? » demanda faiblement le blond.

« Quoi ? Tu pensais réellement que Dumbledore allait me laisser vivre ? » dit l'adolescent. « À ses yeux, je suis une nuisance dont il doit s'occuper. »

Lucius était furieux. Comment ce vieil homme osait-il ? Draco et Pansy observaient Priscus qui continuait simplement à boire doucement le thé qu'un elfe de maison lui avait apporté.

« Il ne va pas admettre qu'il a essayé de te tuer, et il te tournera en ridicule si tu essaies de le faire comprendre », arriva finalement à dire Lucius.

« Mais il ne peut le nier sous Veritaserum », répliqua l'adolescent avec un sourire froid.

« Qu... ? Tu es allé plus loin ou quoi ? »

« Mon cher Lucius, voudrais-tu m'accompagner à un procès demain ? Albus Dumbledore est accusé de tentative de meurtre sur ton amant, il est donc parfaitement juste que tu sois là. »

Lucius le regarda bouche bée. Priscus se leva et dit :

« Je ne garderai pas le silence. Dumbledore doit apprendre à ne pas s'amuser avec moi. »

-o-

Dumbledore recracha presque son thé alors qu'il lisait le parchemin. Lui, _le plus _formidable directeur, _de tous_, était accusé de tentative de meurtre ? Cette situation devenait hors de contrôle !

Il se leva de sa chaise et jeta de la poudre de cheminette dans le foyer.

« Bureau de Cornelius Fudge », déclara-t-il avant de s'y engouffrer. A l'instant où il arriva dans la pièce et vit le ministre seul, il s'exclama : « C'est une plaisanterie, Cornelius ? »

« Quoi donc ? » demanda Fudge, un peu confus. Dumbledore semblait penser que le Ministre était capable de lire dans les pensées, puisqu'il n'expliquait jamais pourquoi il venait. Encore une chose qui agaçait Cornelius à propos du directeur de Poudlard.

« Une accusation de meurtre ! Moi ? »

Oh, c'était à propos de ça ? Bon, il faillait le dire plus tôt, vieux fou sénile. « Oui, Mr Metus a dit cela et je ne peux pas vraiment argumenter au vu des souvenirs qu'il m'a envoyé. »

« Des inventions ! »

« Oui, cela pouvait être possible donc j'ai demandé à des personnes de vérifier les souvenirs. Ils ont tous dit que c'étaient de réels enregistrements. »

Dumbledore sentit le piège se resserrer autour de lui mais il n'abandonnerait pas.

« Je refuse de me courber devant cet homme débauché. »

« Vous appelez Priscus Metus, un des plus riches du monde sorcier, un débauché ? » dit Cornelius. « Je changerais mes mots à votre place, Albus. Le procès va arriver. Si vous êtes innocent, pourquoi en faites-vous toute une histoire ? »

Dumbledore bafouilla, blême de rage, et le Ministre leva un sourcil, peu impressionné.

« Vous devriez y aller, Albus. Le procès est demain, et peut-être voudriez-vous vous y préparer ? »

« Je n'ai pas besoin de me préparer pour quoi que ce soit », dit l'homme d'une voix qui faisait froid dans le dos, « puisque je n'ai rien fait du tout. »

« Alors pourquoi êtes-vous si contrarié ? » demanda innocemment le Ministre, et Dumbledore comprit qu'il s'était fait avoir.

Au lieu de répondre, il fit simplement volte-face et entra à nouveau dans la cheminée. Cornelius se moqua de lui et continua sa journée.

-o-

Lucius traversa le couloir vers la salle du procès avec Priscus à ses côtés.

« Ça va être une longue journée », dit le blond à son amant. « Es-tu prêt pour ça ? »

« Toutes mes journées ont été longues, certaines sans fin », dit Priscus, un peu tristement. « Ce sera un jour tranquille pour moi. »

Dès qu'ils approchèrent de la salle, Fudge arriva pour les accueillir.

« La plupart de l'Ordre de Dumbledore est rassemblé ici », dit-il avant de les regarder. « Donc préparez-vous à de rudes échanges. »

« Nous avons l'habitude de ça, n'est-ce pas chéri ? » répondit Lucius.

« Et bien, j'ai l'habitude de les ignorer au point de ne pas me souvenir de ce qu'ils crient », dit Priscus avec un vague mouvement de main. « Allons en finir avec ça, d'accord ? »

« Bien sûr », acquiesça Lucius. « Je préfère ne pas rester dans la même pièce qu'eux trop longtemps. »

Fudge les mena dans la pièce et le blond ouvrit la porte. Il prit la main de Priscus et la posa sur son bras plié. Priscus sourit et il enroula sa main autour du biceps de l'homme. Aucun d'eux ne remarqua Fudge les regardant avec émerveillement. Avec ce geste simple et tendre, il réalisait que ces deux-là s'aimaient vraiment.

« Espèce de menteur ! » coupa la voix de Maugrey à travers l'océan de cris, mais Priscus ne leur donna que peu d'attention. Il traversa la salle pour aller à l'endroit où Lucius et lui étaient supposés s'assoir, et ils rencontrèrent Ombrage. Elle leur sourit gentiment à tous les deux et Tom ricana dans l'esprit de Priscus.

« Bonjour, Mr Malfoy, Mr Metus » dit-elle, semblant enjouée. Cela faisait longtemps qu'elle voulait se débarrasser de Dumbledore.

« Mademoiselle Ombrage », déclara Lucius avec un sourire charmant. « Vous êtes absolument adorable aujourd'hui. »

Elle rougit puis gloussa un peu. Priscus se pencha vers elle et susurra :

« Ces robes sont splendides, Mademoiselle Ombrage, elles vous vont parfaitement bien. Je vous en prie dites-moi, où avez-vous réussi à obtenir de si fabuleuses choses ? » Lucius dut reconnaître que l'adolescent savait manier les mots, alors qu'elle rougissait, dissimulant son sourire ravi avec l'une de ses mains.

« Je les ai commandées de France » dit-elle après avoir réussi à contrôler son rougissement et en les regardant tous les deux. « Je vous le recommande ; ils font de jolies robes, juste comme on les aime. »

« Qu'est-ce que tu en dis, cher Lucius ? As-tu envie de me voir avec l'une d'elles ? » demanda Priscus, en pressant le bras de l'homme.

« J'aimerais », dit Lucius. « Juste pour toi. »

Ombrage sourit devant la scène mais retrouva son sérieux dès que Fudge exigea le silence. Immédiatement, les deux amants se redressèrent un peu et Lucius jeta un premier regard à l'Ordre.

Ils étaient tous alignés, excepté les anciens amis de Priscus. Peut-être étaient-ils trop jeunes pour être dans l'Ordre. Le blond aperçut Sirius qui était assis tout à l'extrémité et qui ne semblait pas très bien. Il se souvint qu'il était le parrain de Priscus et que l'homme ferait n'importe quoi pour son filleul.

« Priscus, ton parrain ne semble pas en très bonne forme. »

L'adolescent regarda et ses yeux s'agrandirent un peu.

« Je ne savais pas qu'il avait tant d'affection à mon égard », murmura-t-il à Lucius. « Je pense que je devrais lui parler après le procès. »

« Bien sûr, amour. Nous l'attraperons après ça. »

« L'attraper comment, Lucius ? »

« Et bien, je ne sais pas. L'enlever peut-être ? »

Priscus eut un sourire à ses mots.

« Bonjour à tous. Aujourd'hui nous sommes réunis pour faire face à une sérieuse inculpation. Albus Dumbledore est jugé pour tentative de meurtre sur Priscus Metus. Mr Dumbledore, que voulez-vous plaider pour cette accusation ? »

* * *

La suite très bientôt.

Un grand merci à Sevmia pour sa patience et son aide.


	2. Chapter 2

**THE DARKNESS WITHIN**

**Attention ! Il faut impérativement lire The Darkness Within de Rikka Yomi avant.**

Auteur : Tiro

Traductrice : Serrana

Bêta Traductrice & Correctrice : Sevmia

DÉSOLÉE COMME ME L'A DIT UNE REVIEW, J'AI OUBLIÉ DE PUBLIER UNE PETITE PARTIE. DONC LE DÉBUT DE CE CHAPITRE EST NOUVEAU !

* * *

« Non coupable », dit l'homme, d'une voix forte et limpide. Il parcourut la salle du regard, habillé aujourd'hui de robes bleu sombre pour paraître éblouissant.

« Très bien. Nous allons commencer par regarder le souvenir que Mr Metus nous a fourni. S'il vous plait, prenez place Mr Dumbledore », annonça Cornelius. Il fit un signe de tête vers l'un des aurors qui apporta une pensine spéciale qui permettrait à toute la salle du tribunal de voir le souvenir.

Priscus ne prit pas la peine de regarder, connaissant déjà le contenu, et se penchant plutôt pour sentir le plus possible l'odeur de Lucius, apaisant la course de son cœur. La caresse légère de Tom dans son esprit lui fit fermer à moitié les yeux, et il sentit le bras du blond s'enrouler autour de sa taille, enlaçant ses hanches en signe de réconfort. Leurs doigts s'entremêlèrent et Lucius déposa un léger baiser sur son front dès que le souvenir débuta.

Quand ce fut fini, Lucius lança un regard brillant de colère à Dumbledore, comme beaucoup d'autres à ses côtés. Du côté de l'Ordre, des éclats de voix se firent entendre, mais Priscus ne prit pas la peine de les écouter. Il vit Sirius s'en aller lentement, observant les alentours pour fuir. Leurs yeux se rencontrèrent et les yeux de Sirius s'élargirent. Priscus lui sourit et lui fit un signe de tête avant de se tourner vers Lucius.

« Peux-tu envoyer maintenant quelqu'un attraper Sirius ? » souffla-t-il dans l'oreille du blond, jetant un œil à l'homme de l'autre côté de la pièce. Lucius regarda aussi, sachant que Sirius le verrait et répondit :

« Bien sûr, chéri, juste un instant. »

Il claqua des doigts et un elfe de maison apparut.

« Amène Mr Black dehors puis dans mon bureau au Manoir Malfoy », ordonna Lucius. « Et donne lui un verre pendant qu'il attend. »

« Oui, maître », dit-elle.

« Sois discrète »

« Bien sûr, maître, Iris sera discrète. »

Dès qu'elle poppa au loin, Priscus dit :

« Elle est nouvelle ou quoi ? »

« Non, c'est la seule qui s'occupe de la plupart de mes affaires », murmura Lucius. « C'est en elle que j'ai le plus confiance. »

« Oh, le grand méchant Malfoy a confiance en un elfe de maison. Où va donc le monde ? »

« Tais-toi sale gosse »

-o-

« Toi petite catin ! »

« Combien de fois ont-ils déjà hurlé ça ? » demanda curieusement Priscus à Lucius.

« Trop de maudites fois », grogna Lucius en lançant un regard noir à l'Ordre comme s'il pouvait les faire brûler.

« Voyons, voyons, amour, calme-toi », dit l'adolescent en tapotant la cuisse de son amant. « Ils sont juste en colère parce que leur petit Dumbledore vient de s'offrir une place à Azkaban. »

« Silence ! Silence ! » exigea Frudge. « Ce procès est maintenant terminé, donc s'il vous plaît dirigez-vous vers la sortie ! »

« Ce n'est pas fini ! » hurla Maugrey à Malfoy et Priscus. « Toi petite putain, tu verras ta mort bien assez tôt ! »

« Puis-je le tuer ? » marmonna Lucius à son amant.

« Mmmm, je crois que tu dois faire la queue... Notre cher Tom me donne la migraine avec ses cris. »

« Je ne crie pas, espèce de sale petit morveux, je HURLE merde ! Mais je vais tuer ce putain de Fol-oeil à la jambe de bois ! »

Priscus grimaça face à ce ton, et Lucius baisa son front.

« Alors laisse ce cher Tom et moi le tuer ensemble.», dit Lucius, « Mort, il le sera. »

-o-

Sirius se leva lorsque les deux hommes entrèrent dans la pièce et dit :

« Je n'aurais jamais cru que ce jour viendrait, mais je vous remercie de m'avoir emmené loin de là, Mr Malfoy. »

« Vous n'avez pas à me remercier », avoua Lucius. « C'était mon cher Priscus qui le voulait. »

Sirius regarda l'adolescent aux yeux bleu-vert et Priscus demanda :

« Peux-tu garder un secret, Patmol ? »

Ses yeux s'élargirent, et Priscus lui sourit.

« Harry ? » chuchota l'homme alors que Lucius les laissait seuls... euh, pas réellement seuls, mais Sirius avait besoin de savoir certaines choses avant qu'on ne sorte Tom de l'esprit de Priscus.

« C'est Priscus maintenant », corrigea l'adolescent. « Assieds-toi Patmol. J'ai beaucoup choses à te raconter. »

-o-

« Je vais tuer Maugrey ! »

« Tu vas devoir faire la queue, cher parrain. Tom est en premier et Lucius en second. »

« Laissez-moi au moins tuer un des membres de l'ordre alors ! »

« Bon, bon, gardez votre calme », dit Lucius en voyant les envies meurtrières de Sirius. Il s'attendait presque à le voir baver de rage d'une minute à l'autre, et les mains de Sirius se contractaient comme s'il voulait les serrer autour du cou de quelqu'un.

Ils étaient assis dans le salon. Narcissa, à l'étage, s'habillait pour le diner, et Draco était avec des amis dans sa chambre.

« Au moins Remus n'est pas des leurs », dit Sirius en s'affalant sur une chaise.

« Où est-il ? » s'enquit Priscus.

« Il est dans la maison de campagne des Black, je la lui ai offerte », confia Sirius. « Il préfère rester seul ou avec moi, donc je suis le seul à connaître son emplacement. Quand je lui ai dit que tu étais parti, il était... eh bien, inquiet est un euphémisme. J'ai dû y aller pour le calmer, sinon il aurait tout détruit sur son passage jusqu'à ce qu'il te retrouve. »

« J'avais totalement oublié qu'il était comme ça », dit Priscus avec un rire nerveux. « Le gentil et doux Remus a son tempérament. »

« Et un mauvais en plus », gémit Sirius. « Sérieusement, il est pire que moi, et ça c'est horrible ! »

« Et il est toujours pire quand il m'arrive quelque chose », déclara l'adolescent, se penchant vers Lucius.

« Tu plaisantes ? Tu es son chiot, il préfèrerait mourir que de laisser du mal t'arriver. »

« Chiot ? » dit Lucius.

« Ouais, Remus est un loup-garou comme tu le sais probablement déjà », expliqua Priscus. « Il a donc quelques caractéristiques de loup-garou, comme appeler un enfant dont il prend soin son chiot. Je suis son chiot, et nul ne peut faire de mal à son chiot. »

« Je me souviens qu'un jour quand tu n'avais que quelques mois, tu es tombé dans les escaliers. Merlin, on a cru qu'il allait nous tuer dans une rage sanglante de loup-garou. »

« Vraiment ? » Priscus rit à l'image mentale et Lucius secoua la tête d'amusement.

« Maître. »

« Iris », dit le blond.

« Le diner va être servi. Iris a préparé une place à l'invité du maître, Mr Black. »

« Bon alors, on y va? »

-o-

**Quelques heures plus tard**

Remus pénétra prudemment dans le manoir Malfoy, observant les alentours avec des yeux fatigués. Il avait mis ses plus belles robes mais il se sentit quand même pauvre en voyant le grand hall face à lui, les magnifiques escaliers menant au second étage, et plus loin, de singulières double-portes débouchant sur des chambres et des chambres.

« Lunard ! »

Il se retourna vers la salle principale, étonné, avant de recevoir tout le poids de Sirius sur lui. Les deux hommes s'écrasèrent sur le sol. Sirius rit de bon cœur et Remus cria :

« Regarde où tu cours, espèce de grand idiot maladroit ! »

« Donnnc », dit Lucius d'une voix traînante à son jeune amant. « Est-ce que c'est le comportement normal de ton parrain et ton parrain honoraire ? »

« ... Plus ou moins. Sirius sera toujours Sirius », déclara Priscus. « Eeeeet... Remus sera toujours Remus. » Tom grogna dans son esprit.

Puis le loup-garou les vit et ses yeux s'élargirent quand il reconnut Priscus.

« Comment sait-il ? » marmonna Lucius.

« Ça doit être mon odeur ou quelque chose dans le genre. »

« Pardon ? »

« Les loups-garous ont un odorat plus développé que les humains », dit Priscus, pragmatique. « Arg... On aurait dit Hermione. »

Il semblait que Sirius en avait fini avec la courte explication et il laissa Remus rejoindre l'adolescent qui se libéra de la prise de Lucius et se dirigea vers lui.

« Ça faisait longtemps, Lunard. »

L'homme l'embarqua dans un câlin et inspira profondément.

« C'est bien toi », souffla Remus en regardant Priscus dans les yeux. « Et en même temps ça ne l'est pas. »

« C'est moi », confirma Priscus. « Beaucoup de choses se sont passées cet été, Lunard. Allez viens, nous allons tout t'expliquer et s'il te plait ne tue personne. »

« J'ai l'impression que tu vas me raconter quelque chose qui va me donner envie de tuer quelqu'un », dit l'homme.

-o-

Lucius regarda avec inquiétude vers le loup-garou alors qu'il posait une main légèrement tremblante sur ses yeux.

« Je ne vais tuer personne », dit l'homme. « Mais j'aimerais pouvoir le faire. Combien de temps Dumbledore sera-t-il enfermé ? »

« Jusqu'à sa mort », l'informa Priscus en regardant ses ongles.

« Où est Maugrey à présent ? » demanda Remus.

« Je ne te dirai rien, parce que j'ai envie que tu restes en dehors d'Azkaban », signala Priscus.

« Bon, il va mourir de toute façon », affirma le loup-garou.

« Il semblerait que je doive faire des copies de Maugrey et laisser chacun d'entre vous tuer sa copie », marmonna Priscus.

« Je veux le vrai ! » crièrent-ils. La voix de Tom, qui sonnait le plus fort car il était à l'intérieur de sa tête, fit grimacer Priscus.

« Ça ne va pas être simple », murmura-t-il.

-o-

Alastor Maugrey était en colère alors qu'il marchait dans un couloir de Poudlard. Comment osaient-ils envoyer Albus Dumbledore à Azkaban, et ensuite voter pour Severus Snape comme nouveau directeur ? Et même la directrice adjointe ne s'était pas plainte ! La décision était encore à prendre, mais ça allait être soit Snape soit McGonagal.

L'écho de sa jambe de bois résonnait dans le hall, sa fureur augmentant à chaque minute. Les étudiants dînaient alors qu'il traversait le grand hall, mais il s'en moquait totalement.

Soudain, un homme se tint devant lui. Il s'arrêta et regarda attentivement l'homme. Ses yeux s'ouvrirent, et Maugrey sut qui il était.

"Voldemort", bredouilla-il bêtement, bouche bée.

L'ancien Seigneur des Ténèbres arbora un sourire sinistre et dit :

« Cher Alastor, je suis redevenu l'ancien Tom Riddle à présent. Puis-je t'inviter à une splendide session de torture ce soir ? Tu seras la victime bien sûr. »

Il eut à peine le temps de sortir sa baguette avant d'être touché à l'arrière de la tête. Pendant qu'il chutait, il vit qui l'avait attaqué.

« Black », arriva-t-il à sortir, mais les yeux de Sirius exprimaient une fureur noire et finalement Alastor Fol-oeil Maugrey s'évanouit.

-o-

Lorsqu'il se réveilla, il entendit une discussion animée. Reconnaissant la voix de Narcissa, Maugrey ouvrit les yeux.

« Notre cher invité est réveillé ! » dit la femme, ravie, applaudissant comme un enfant. « Lucius, Priscus chéri, tout le monde ! »

Il regarda autour de lui et vit Sirius et Remus se lever d'un divan à proximité, les mouvements de mains de Sirius suggéraient qu'il parlait de Quidditch. Maugrey se demanda quelle potion ils avaient dû boire pour être dans la même pièce que les Malfoy.

Lucius apparut et Maugrey grogna. Une main fine reposait sur le bras du blond, et l'original jeune homme enroula son bras autour de Lucius et lui offrit un baiser sur la joue. Ses robes étaient un peu froissées.

« Tu devras finir ça plus tard », chuchota Priscus avec un sourire malin, et le dégoût de Maugrey augmenta.

« Pédés » hurla-t-il, ne s'inquiétant pas du fait qu'il était attaché et à leur merci. « Espèce de petite pute ! Comment oses-tu t'élever contre Albus Dumbledore, le grand chef de la lumière ? »

« Lucius mon amour, j'entends un bruit de fond embêtant », se plaignit Priscus. « Voudrais-tu t'en occuper pour moi ? »

« Ce sera avec plaisir », ronronna Lucius.

« Pas sans moi ! » geignit Sirius, et Remus secoua la tête face à son ami.

« Et je ne voudrais pas rater ça », dit Tom d'une voix soyeuse alors qu'il se glissait dans la pièce.

Narcissa se leva gracieusement et proposa :

« Du whisky-pur-feu et du vin vont m'être apporté dans la salle de séjour. Venez-vous avec moi, Remus, Priscus chéri ? »

Priscus hésita avant d'embrasser profondément Lucius et de lui murmurer :

« Amuse-toi bien, amour. Ne le laisse pas s'en tirer trop facilement. »

Il prit Narcissa par le bras comme Remus l'avait fait, et tout trois partirent vers la salle de séjour, un sujet déjà choisi dont ils discutaient vivement.

Lucius, Tom et Sirius se retournèrent vers Maugrey et tous eurent un large sourire.

« En tant qu'amant de Priscus, j'exige l'autorisation de donner le dernier coup », dit Lucius.

« Hélas je vis à l'intérieur de la tête de Priscus, mais d'accord », soupira Tom. « Sirius ? »

« Il est ton amant, mais aussi mon filleul », dit Sirius. « L'avant-dernier coup. »

« Ca marche », accepta Lucius.

« Filleul ? » bredouilla Maugrey. « As-tu oublié que ton filleul est Potter, Black ? »

« Qui a dit que Priscus n'était pas Harry ? » demanda Sirius en haussant un sourcil.

-o-

Priscus entendit Maugrey hurler et il mit calmement ses mains sur ses oreilles. Remus caressa ses cheveux et le serra contre lui. Narcissa ignora les bruits, habituée aux cris et sirota du vin.

Après un moment, l'adolescent s'habitua aux hurlements et put enlever les mains de ses oreilles. Mais il montrait bien il n'appréciait pas le bruit. Remus sortit sa baguette et plaça une bulle autour d'eux trois, taisant les cris. Narcissa leva son verre au le loup-garou et dit :

« Même si je suis habituée, je vous suis reconnaissante pour ça. »

« Merci Lunard », ajouta Priscus avant de s'asseoir en tailleur sur le canapé où Remus et lui étaient assis.

« Pas de problème », dit l'homme. « Je commençais par être agacé de toute façon. »

Il serra à nouveau Priscus contre lui. Il se laissa faire, se collant contre Remus, trouvant du réconfort de les avoir lui et Sirius de son côté. Il n'était pas seul, il avait son amant, Tom, Lucius et encore beaucoup plus. Sa vie était maintenant parfaite.

-o-

Priscus chuta sur le lit et fit un large sourire quand Lucius le suivit. Le blond lui embrassa le cou et demanda :

« Tom restera-t-il dehors cette nuit ? »

« Ouais, nous continuons à augmenter l'écart comme ça un jour il pourrait ne pas avoir besoin de revenir à l'intérieur de moi », dit Priscus.

« Lui et ton cher parrain s'échangeaient... des regards chauds. »

« Vraiment ? » dit Priscus avec un sourire. « Eh bien, si j'ai appris à aimer Tom je suppose que Sirius le pouvait aussi. Tant que Tom ne me raconte pas en détails ce qu'ils font. »

Lucius rit à sa blague et les fit rouler pour que Priscus soit au-dessus de lui.

« Tu es très énergique », dit l'adolescent. « Plus que d'habitude. »

« Tuer Maugrey m'a fait planer » dit le blond. « Peux-tu me faire redescendre des nuages ? »

« Peut-être », affirma Priscus avec un sourire suffisant. Il glissa lentement vers le bas pour tirer la ceinture de Lucius de son pantalon.

La Lumière pouvait l'appeler catin autant qu'ils voulaient. Avec les gens qu'il aimait et dont il prenait soin, Priscus était aux anges.

Fin

* * *

Voilà c'est réellement fini maintenant.

Merci à tous ceux qui ont lus, et surtout à ceux qui ont laissé une trace de leur passage.

Et surtout encore un énorme MERCI à ma bêta.

Sinon, je vais sûrement continuer de traduire. J'avoue avoir pensé de finir la traduction de His poison seek ou Could You Love Me? ou encore traduire un one-shot sur un couple sortant de l'ordinaire (genre Harry/Krum, Harry/Marcus) mais je n'ai encore rien décidé alors je reste à l'écoute de toute proposition. Mais je ne vais pas traduire une énorme fiction (10 chapitres maximum).


End file.
